


bruises and brilliant ideas

by aridinosnore



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridinosnore/pseuds/aridinosnore
Summary: where veronica sawyer thinks of wonderful ideas in that beautiful mind of hers and jason dean hides his bruises.





	bruises and brilliant ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first upload here on AO3 but I accept all types of feedback! I apologize if the characters a little bit out of character but I tried my best to stick to it. Mentions of JD's father's possible abuse.

July 2, 1990

Dear Diary,

The dark auburn curls laying upon her shoulder bounced as the woman walked up the stairs slowly, wanting to surprise her boyfriend. She peeked into his room through the sliver between his door and the wall. Strange— what was he doing? It looked as if he was putting...makeup on. Veronica pushed open the door and watched as the man scrambled to hide the concealer powder under his blanket futilely. "Jason Dean, what are you doing?" She asked in a soft yet stern tone, the makeup was obvious against his cheek. "Nothing," he said incoherently, his face quickly turning away from Veronica. The wood floor creaked as she moved forward and sat on the bed beside him, gently bringing her hand up to his cheek. Her hand pulled away as the man winced, "JD what happened?" The chocolate orbs of hers studied his cheek and wiped away at the concealer carefully, a purple bruise began to come into view. Veronica gasped and JD sighed, moving away from her touch to lay down on the comforter. "Who did this? Please tell me who did this."

"Take a guess, darling," JD said with a slight chuckle to himself, "The asshole was drunk and I got pissed off at him, he's been coming home late often and I didn't really care but I was began to become fed up with it. Then he..." JD's hand made a fist and punched the palm of his left hand. Veronica watched as silent tears ran down his face, she bit her bottom lip and rubbed his back. 

"Has he hit you before?" She hummed disappointedly as the man nodded. Veronica glared at the floor and muttered out a curse, "Well fuck your father— you know what? Live with me, JD. You can live with me, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind," her tone almost seemed angry but not directed towards JD, oh no of course not, but directed towards Big Bud Dean.

JD's brown eyes widened and he sat up quickly, "But what if your parents call the cops, Roni?"

Veronica tilted her head in confusion, "Wouldn't that be a good thing? He'll finally be in jail and justice will be served." 

His calloused hands ran through his curly locks and he gave a trembling sigh, "Veronica— I don't want the cops to know. He's... He's the only family I got left," his head hung and his right leg began to move up and down, whenever the man was nervous he began to fidget. Veronica's heart sank whilst hearing JD's words, he was right. Big Bud Dean was a horrible father though, yet JD didn't have a mother or a sibling, hell where were his other family members? Uncles, aunties, grandparents? 

Veronica sighed and clicked her tongue, she turned to him and a bright smile beamed against her pale skin. "How about we call the cops once we get married?" JD looked up at her, a confused expression laid on his features and Veronica continued, "Well uhm.. Once we're married, I'll be part of your family, right?" Her delicate hand held his and squeezed it softly, "You have me."

JD chuckled lightly and embraced her, "You come up with the most amazing ideas, darling," he said into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

Bud Dean came home that night to no trace of his son home at all, everything in his room was packed. All that was left was a note, hastily scribbled in his son's handwriting. "Your destruction company came a long way, especially to your family, asshole," was all the note said.


End file.
